One Night at Freddy's
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Side story for my main FNAF story 'Poor Little Souls'. Sick of being abused by his father, Mike agrees to let the newly-unemployed man work his shift at Freddy's for one night. But Victor doesn't know that the animatronics are possessed by the souls of dead children...and that two of them AREN'T happy about how he's been treating their friend...


**A/N** : _The first of two oneshots I'm doing along with my main Five Nights story, Poor Little Souls. If you haven't read that one yet, I'd advise you read it first, so that this story makes sense. Thanks. Also, this one is set from third person POV, unlike my main story._

 **Disclaimer** _: Saying that I own Five Nights at Freddy's would imply that I have money. But alas, I am but a broke college girl._

It had been a couple nights since Tricia had gotten free of Melody's control. Of course, she was still having trouble getting used to the whole thing, though the boys couldn't blame her. However, as she was letting everything sink in, she helped Ian protect Mike at nights as they tried to figure out how to get the other two back to normal.

"SKREEEEEEE!"

Mike quickly closed the door, locking Bonnie/Travis out.

"Well, that didn't work." He sighed. "I guess I _can't_ just talk the other two back to normal like I did with you." Tricia sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, Travis always had a hard head. It was never easy to get through to him when we were alive, and now…" She sighed miserably, looking down at the ground.

"I wish there was an easier way to do this." Ian said. "I don't like having to hide from our own friends." As Mike got up to open the door, Tricia balled her hands into fists.

"If I _ever_ get my hands on that puppet that did this to us…!"

She was suddenly cut off by two things-the clock signaling that Mike's shift was over, as well as the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" Mike asked. His eyes then widened as he heard the voice on the other end. "Dad? You're picking me up? Yes, of course I want to go home-alright, I'll be right out, keep your panties on."

That was a mistake. Mike had to hold the phone out as his dad yelled, and Ian and Tricia couldn't help but wince. Tricia gave Ian a quizzical look, and he bit his hook nervously in return. Mike put the phone back to his ear.

"Alright Dad, I'm coming, I'm coming!" He hung the phone up and looked at the two ghost kids-in-animatronics.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight, okay guys?" Without waiting for them to answer, he dashed down the hall at a speed that made Ian look sluggish. Once he was gone, Ian and Tricia started down the hall, getting ready to go back to their places.

"What was that about?" Tricia asked. "What's the deal with his dad?" Ian looked away nervously.

"Well, the thing is…Mike and his dad don't get along so well."

"Yeah, I got that." Tricia said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms. "I know that look, though. He was _afraid_ of him. Mike was scared of his own dad, and he's not even scared of us. Or Travis and Hope, come to think of it." Ian looked at her, debating whether or not to tell her Mike's secret.

Finally, he made up his mind.

"Mike's dad hurts him. A lot. You remember how when he went out to talk to you a couple nights ago, he had a black eye?"

Tricia's soul appeared above Freddy in her anger.

"His own _dad_ did that to him?!" Ian scratched the back of his head with his hook nervously.

"Yeah-and he does stuff like yell at him, and insult him…could you calm down? People are going to start coming in in…"

"No, I WON'T calm down!" Tricia shouted. "Look, I barely know the guy, but I do know that he cares enough about us to try and help us! And his dad is hurting him like that?!"

Ian's ears flattened against his skull nervously. He'd forgotten how scary Tricia could be when she was angry. And now that she was in Freddy, she was even scarier.

"Please don't shout…" As they neared Pirates' Cove, Tricia grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him inside the purple curtains.

"Wha! Hey, what are you…?!"

"I am NOT going to just sit here and do nothing!" Tricia informed him. "We've got to do something to help Mike!"

"Like what?!" Ian asked, his voice coming out even smaller than normal. "It's not like we can just sneak out and go scare his dad at his house!"

"Hmm, good point." Tricia scratched her head, almost knocking Freddy's hat off.

"Well," Ian started hesitantly, "Now that I think about it, Mike DID say that his dad was fired…"

Tricia's eyes seemed to glow even brighter all of a sudden.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Ian asked.

"I think I just came up with a great idea." Tricia started with a grin.

* * *

That night, when Mike came in to work, Tricia told him her idea in-between trying to protect him from Bonnie/Travis and Chica/Hope.

"So-what do you think?" She asked.

"I think we were wrong about you." Mike said, looking up at her from his swivel chair. "You're really still evil, and Ian and I just didn't realize it." Tricia snorted (weird for a bear), and looked down at him.

"C'mon! Do you really want your dad to keep hurting you?!"

"Well, no." Mike admitted.

"Look, I promise we won't hurt him." Tricia sighed, faintly seeing Chica/Hope out of the corner of her eye. "We're just going to teach him a lesson."

"I know you and Ian will." Mike started, "But what about the others? My dad may be an abusive monster, but I don't want him _dead_."

"We won't let the others get him, Mike." Ian said.

Mike bit down on his lip, still not sure how to feel about this. Before he could say anything else, however, his cell phone rang. He answered it, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Well, I understand that you couldn't sleep Dad, but…"

Once again, Mike had to hold the phone out as his Dad yelled at him.

"Yes Dad, I know you don't have to…yes, I know, I'm an ungrateful little brat…you've told me that tons of times growing up…" This last part he said quietly, to himself.

"Alright, I'll see you in ten minutes. Bye, Dad." He hung up and looked at Ian and Tricia. "Okay, I'm game."

* * *

Victor Schmidt didn't know what to expect as he sat in the night guard's office the next night. Mike had told him that the animatronic characters acted funny, but as usual, he was being annoyingly vague. Still though, Victor wasn't having any luck trying to find another job, and it was only one night. So he agreed to take Mike's idea to take his shift that night, to see how bad it could really be.

"Just watching a bunch of cameras all night," He scoffed. " _This_ is a job? I've raised a lazy piece of shit." He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard growling outside the door.

"Huh?" He slowly turned his head. Nothing was out in the hall. Shrugging, he turned back to the cameras-and noticed something.

"What the? Where did that purple rabbit thing go?" He looked through the screens, seeing Bonnie in the East Hall.

"How did she move?" He asked, blinking. "And how did she move so fast?" He furrowed his brow. "Just what is going on here?" He checked the cameras again-and noticed that Chica was gone now.

"H-how are they moving?" Despite himself, cold sweat started to bead his forehead.

 _Okay Victor, take it easy. Don't get crazy now. So the things are moving by themselves-that doesn't mean anything. They used to move onstage during the shows, remember?_

He checked the cameras a third time, seeing Foxy peeking out from Pirates' Cove. He squinted at the fox. Victor had never liked that thing…

He turned around-and suddenly started as he noticed Bonnie staring right at him, looking VERY creepy in the semidarkness.

"What the hell?!" Shooting up, he closed the door, shutting her out. He then looked at the other door, where Chica was.

"NO!" He ran over and likewise locked the chicken outside. His heart was pounding hard.

"Damn robots. I'll just keep these doors locked all night. They're not going to get me."

So he kept the door locked, unknowingly draining the battery on his tablet. Suddenly, he heard the sound of children giggling.

"What the-kids?" He looked around, trying to find the children. "Is someone screwing with me?! If this is a joke, it isn't funny!"

" _I not be agreein', lubber. This all be VERY funny to me._ " Victor's heart stopped. Was that the fucking fox?! Before Victor could say anything, he suddenly heard pounding on the west door. He let out a shout before he could stop himself.

The fox was trying to get in and kill him!

"GO AWAY!"

" _What's the matter, sir?_ " A new voice, this one deep and booming, asked. " _Aren't you having fun with our little family?_ "

Victor blinked.

"Freddy?"

" _The one and only!_ " The bear laughed from outside. " _Now then, why don't you let us in? We'd love to eat…I mean MEET you!_ "

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!" Victor checked his tablet. He was at 45% power. "How is it so low?!" He then checked the clock. Only 1:15. He looked back the tablet, then at the doors.

"Does using the doors-kill the power? But I can't open them, not when those things are still out there." He checked his tablet, which had gone down a little more. Letting out a heavy sigh, he opened the west door, then the east one. To his relief, none of the animatronics were out there. He let out a sigh of relief-just as Freddy's laugh echoed through the hall. Victor nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Is this what Mike puts up with every night?" He went back inside and checked the clock. 1:20. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

About an hour passed without any incident-then he checked the cameras, seeing Freddy looking RIGHT AT HIM.

"Just what do you things want from me?!"

Another deep Freddy laugh answered him.

"This isn't real, this isn't real…" Victor checked the cameras again-and almost wet himself with fear as he saw Foxy running towards the office.

"NO!" He ran to shut the door, but the fox was faster. Before he could close him out, Foxy poked his head in the door, his eyepatch flipping up as he screeched at him.

"AUGGGGGHHHH!" Victor scrambled to get away, but Foxy ran over and used his hook to lift the man up by the front of his shirt.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Victor wasn't sure whether or not it was his imagination, but the fox seemed to be…smirking?

" _Don't be such a yella belly. I'm not going to hurt ye-this time._ " Victor blinked

"What?"

" _Under one condition-though._ " He pulled Victor closer to his face. " _Ye not lay another FINGER on me first mate Mike._ "

"How did…how do you…?!"

" _That's right!_ " Victor turned around-and made a sound like a dying animal as he saw that Freddy had come up behind him. The bear's eyes flashed dangerously as he said

" _If you EVER hurt Mike again…_ "

"I won't, I won't!" Victor shrieked. "I promise! Just please, let me go!"

Foxy roughly tossed him to the ground.

" _Ye'd do best to leave now. The others aren't as generous as me n' Freddy._ " Victor didn't need to be told twice. He pulled himself up and ran down the hall, not stopping until he was outside.

* * *

Once Ian and Tricia saw Victor's car drive off, they started howling with laughter, switching back to their normal voices.

"Did you see that?!" Tricia asked. "I think he wet himself!"

"I've got to admit-he looked pretty funny when he ran!" Ian held his stomach as he laughed, despite not having breath to run out of. "Do you think it worked? Think Mike's dad is going to start treating him better now?"

"He'd BETTER!"

"So, Tricia?" Ian asked, stopping laughing. "Why _did_ you decide to do this? Really?"

"Who knows?" Tricia shrugged. "Maybe I like seeing bullies get what's coming to them." She turned around so that Ian couldn't see her. "And maybe I just needed to pull a good prank on someone so I could feel like a normal kid again for just one night." Ian looked at her sadly.

"Tricia…"

"Forget it." She started walking back out into the hall with a wave. "G'night."

 **A/N** : _Yeah-kind of a depressing end to a funny and random story. But I didn't want Tricia to seem too out of character-after all, she barely knows Mike, like was mentioned. Also, the main reason I wrote this story was because I wanted Victor to pay for hurting Mike in my main story. Leave a review, if you want._


End file.
